


you're beautiful (not compared to you)

by kagako



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this might be really crappy but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagako/pseuds/kagako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya can't seem to keep the compliments to a minimum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're beautiful (not compared to you)

**Author's Note:**

> another request!  
> prompt was "Are you flirting with me?"  
> enjoy!

Nishinoya runs his hands through Asahi’s hair, rubs his forehead against the other males. He scraps his fingernails against Asahi’s scalp, ducks his head so he can rest his mouth against the quickening pulse of Asahi’s neck—and Nishinoya smiles against it, feels the slight heave of Asahi’s chest, perhaps at his own embarrassment, Noya thinks. Either way, the smaller male is content as he adjusts his legs, trying to get closer to Asahi although there’s already little space between them since he’s sitting in the older’s lap, bare chest against Asahi’s own.

“Asahi-san,” Noya says, nose trailing along Asahi’s jaw. His nose is cold, and Asahi tells him so; he jerks in surprise when Noya’s hands (cold, soft, and incredibly familiar) rub against his lower abdomen, and Asahi sucks in a breath when Noya’s hands travel downward to press against his cock, far too cold for the older males liking, especially against such a sensitive place.

“N-Nishino—“

It makes Noya snort, hands snaking upward so he can wrap his arms around Asahi’s neck once more. Noya nuzzles his face in the junction of Asahi’s neck and shoulder, kisses at it as he allows his fingers to once again bury in the strands of the older males hair. It’s soft to the touch, provides his hands with warmth, and Noya enjoys the feel of it against his fingers. The smaller male leans back a bit, kisses at Asahi’s face as his fingers fan out against Asahi’s scalp, and Nishinoya keeps his fingers spread as he runs them through Asahi’s hair, watching as the brown locks fall on Asahi’s shoulders and against the small freckles that reside there.

“You’re really beautiful, Asahi-san.”

The words make Asahi lift up a brow and tilt his head in thought.  He considers it a moment, shrugs a bit as he looks to the side, curls his fingers against Nishinoya’s sides. “Not really. I’m just an ordinary guy.”

_Maybe I’m beautiful, but I couldn’t even compare to you._

Noya narrows his eyes, shows no sign of shame as he pouts up at Asahi. “No! I mean it, Asahi-san. You really are beautiful. More beautiful than anyone else I’ve ever seen—“ and he leans in here, shields his mouth with his hand as if he didn’t want anyone to read his lips. Asahi rolls his eyes, thinks that Noya is being incredibly silly—after all, they are alone—but nonetheless the warmth spreading across his chest isn’t ignored. “—but don’t tell anyone that. All the ladies will get _extremely_ jealous that such a fine guy like me would prefer your beauty over theirs!”

_Maybe, Nishinoya. Not close to you, though—after all, they are the ones jealous of me._

Asahi snorts, rolls his eyes once more as he slips his hands behind Noya, moving them downward so they cup against the curve of Nishinoya’s rear. He can’t help the flush that brightens his face, can’t help the way his whole body seems to burn against Noya’s own—and Asahi groans when Noya laughs. “Your blush is also very beautiful!” he exclaims, and Asahi leans back, brows drawn together as his eyes take in Nishinoya’s smile (broad and it seems to glow) and the way his eyes seem to glimmer. Asahi squints just a bit, averting his eyes.

_You mean your own blush, right, Nishinoya? It’s there—faint, just like the spark in your eyes, the glow in your smile, even._

He pulls Noya closer, wraps his arms around the smaller boys frame. Asahi kisses at Nishinoya’s skin, paying close attention to the place behind his ear—and sure enough Asahi can hear the small breaths of laughter that leave Noya’s lips. He smiles against Noya’s neck and he nuzzles at it, giving out his own breath of laughter as he feels Nishinoya wiggle against him. “You’re also very warm, Asahi-san. It comes in handy, a lot. Like in the winter! Oh, and let’s not forget when we’re sleeping, having sex, when we’re naked and against each other like this, and—ah, there it is! Warmth,” Nishinoya says, and he laughs against Asahi’s chest as he squeezes the taller boy’s torso, pinches at Asahi’s sides when he hears his partner groan in response.

_This is really embarrassing. These all apply to you, Nishinoya, moreso than I._

“You’re especially beautiful when you blush.”

Asahi can only roll his eyes as he says, _“Are you flirting with me?”_

“Huh?” Nishinoya asks, eyes full of wonder. He considers it a moment, leaning forward to cup Asahi’s face in his hands. Asahi watches as Noya scans his face, and the corner of his mouth twitches as Noya pecks at his face—lips traveling to his nose, upward to his forehead and then downward once more so their lips graze against each other.

Asahi gives out a frustrated groan, brows furrowing as he, too, begins to kiss at Nishinoya’s face—lips making their way his Noya’s nose, upward to the boys hairline, to the side where he can kiss at his partner’s ears and the quickening pulse on the side of his neck.

 Soon, they’re both in small fits of laughter, kisses being exchanged breathlessly on skin and sometimes, when they aren’t laughing too much, on lips.

The laughter dies down until Nishinoya’s got his head against Asahi’s shoulder, hands clasped and chests touching. Asahi licks at his lips, leans down the tiniest bit so his lips are grazing Noya’s ear, over and over. “You never answered my question, Nishinoya.”

“Hm? Which one?” he asks, sleepiness in his voice. Asahi gives a small laugh before he twitches his shoulder, making Noya lift his head so Asahi can cup his face once more, giving him a quick, almost shy kiss before repeating his previous question. “Are you—or, well, er—were… you _flirting_ with me?”

Nishinoya scoffs, rolls his eyes as he moves his hips against Asahi’s own. It surprises Asahi, makes him jump in surprise as another flush of color blooms across his cheeks. “I-I’m always—I’m always flirting with you, Asahi-san,” Noya tells him, and Asahi looks up to see that Nishinoya, too, can have more than faint shades of pink across his cheeks as well.

 


End file.
